


First Time

by shinjikari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjikari/pseuds/shinjikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt from last year's eremika week</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime last year for eremika week and I quite liked it despite the flaws, so I thought I would post it here too

The first time he met her, was the first time she understood what it meant to love and lose.   
The first time he wrapped the scarf around her, she understood what it meant to be brought back to life.   
The first time she met his mother, she understood what it meant to have a second family. The first time she lost her second family, she already understood the pain.   
The first time he lost his family, he didn’t understand what she did.   
The first time they left Shiganshina, they both had an inkling of what life on the run was like.  
~~~  
The first time he came back to Shiganshina, he already knew all too well what it meant to lose someone you love, to lose comrades and friends.   
The first time he found the remains of his house was when he understood what it meant to live with ghosts. The house was full of many first times for him. And for her.   
The first time he heard her laugh, the first time he saw her smile.   
The first time they hugged, the first time they shared a bed after nightmares. Standing alone in the doorway of the house, was the first time he said I love you aloud to her. 

It wasn't the first time he regretted not saying it while she was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> does this even make sense? who knows


End file.
